What If?
by Starlightvamp
Summary: What if Iketani, made it just in time to catch Mako?


__

Oh my god I cam actually doing another story *shock* and its not a vampire story???? *gasp* hee hee well, I am a fan of Initial D its one of the best anime's out there but its not better than Sailor Moon, or Hellsing or Vampire Hunter D, or Master of Mosquiton the Vampire, or NightWalker. Well I guess you get the picture.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D. even though this is one helluv an amime, its sad to say that I don't own it.

****

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

Time or sound effect: 

Flashback: ------

****

Songs: ( )

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glancing down at her watch Mako looked down the road to see if a familiar Silvia was coming her way, but nothing. Looking up at the sky and remembering her promise that she made to Iketani.

------ "_Iketani-Sempai, will you please arrange a race between me and the Hachi Roku?"_

"I don't know, Takumi isn't.."

"Please, if you make my dream come true, I will let you have my virginity."----------

Looking down the road once more, there was a semi truck passing her by but no sign of Iketani. Giving a loud sigh she turned at looking at her watch once again it read 8:57 pm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iketani tried his hardest to get out of the traffic jam but no such luck. Hoping and praying that Mako was still there. He felt so guilty. Banging his head on the steering wheel he, realized what an idiot he was. 

*I shouldn't have let Mako's little crush on Ryousuke get in the way, he Yuuichi-Kun was right. She had a crush on him like a girl has on a movie star or an idol. Mako-Chan please still be there.*

Finally concentrating on the road once again, traffic was moving. Moving in between cars. Glancing at his clock it read 9:00 pm. He prayed even more that Mako was still there. 

*Mako please still be there, if you are still there. I just want to say how sorry I am.*

__

(Love is in danger!! I don't wanna hurt you but I need to talk To talk about our love I don't wanna hurt you but I need to walk walk away, walk far away from you and I ..…)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in front of her car. Mako rubbed her feet, giving a slight smile she realized something.

*These sandals are hurting my feet. I remember why I hate wearing them, the moon is full tonight. it's a perfect night for a date. Iketani-Sempai were are you? Please don't leave me alone tonight*

__

(You know I'd like to fight to give our love another chance n new romance, keep my heart with you Love is in danger (it) is gonna die love is the saver (it) got to survive love is in danger I want to keep my love alive, alive forever.)

A slight breeze blew and Mako realized that she didn't have a jacket on her, opening the door. And starting the engine so the heater can go one. Looking in her rear view mirror there was still nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glancing at the clock, now it read 9:45 pm. Iketani pushed his car even harder so he could make it to his angel. Looking at the cross streets he was about 10 minutes away.

*Mako I am almost there so please, god, please. don't take my angel away from me tonight.*

__

(Love is in danger (it) is gonna die love is the saver (it) got to survive love is in danger I want to keep my love alive, alive forever I don't wanna stay but I don't wanna go you got to help me now tell me if you need me or baby tell me "no" Got to know got to make up my mind and I .....you know I'd like to fight to give our love another chance a new romance, keep my heart with you)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glancing at her clock it read 9:55 pm. Finally sucking it up and starting the car up. A wave of anger fell over her.

*Mako you idiot you should have realized that he wasn't going to come. Itsuki was right racers don't need anyone. We are lonely drivers.*

__

(Love is in danger (it) is gonna die love is the saver (it) got to survive love is in danger I want to keep my love alive, alive forever)

Backing out of the lot. She stopped by a car, that wont get out of her way. Getting even more pissed of. Looking a her side mirror the person got out of the car. Climbing out of the car she couldn't see the person but, she took one fast look at the car. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was a Sylvia!

"Iketani?"

"Mako.."

Both ran up to each other. Iketani looked upon the face of his angel, and realized that she was crying? Running up to her and just holding him in her arms. Hoping that he didn't say anything to make her sad.

"Mako-Chan I am so sorry that I am late. So please do not cry, I promise that I will make it up to you."

Backing out of his arms Mako faced _her_ Iketani. He had a worried look on his face. Giving him a smile of reassurance.

"Iketani-Sempai, you did nothing, I am just glad that you came." Mako replied trying to hide her excitement.

Walking up to his angel, and wiping the tears away, and giving her another hug. He didn't want this moment to end for the rest of his life.

"Mako, there are a few things to tell you."

"Okay."

"One, the reason I am late is because I was a jealous fool. And second I wont let you do anything that you wouldn't want to do."

A blush came to Mako's face as well as Iketani. Both of them just stared at each other.

"Mako-Chan, lets get something to eat."

"Sure Iketani-Sempai, but first lets have a little race."

"Without Saiyuki?" Iketani wondered.

"Why not. The lets get some food."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at the gas station, Itsuki was talking to Takumi about his Hachi Go. Iketani was on the other side taking care of a car, that just pulled up.

"Hey, Takumi, isn't that the Sil-Eighty that you beat the other night?"

"hmm. Guess so." Takumi didn't really care why it was over here.

"Then why is it over here?"

"It seems that he made it." Yuuichi said approaching both of them."

The blue Nissan Sil-Eighty pulled away, as Iketani waved good-bye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Well this is my very first Initial D fanfic and yeah. I just thought that Mako and Iketani made a cute couple and they deserve each other.


End file.
